


To Stubborn to Die

by Mel_Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Injury Recovery, Medical Examination, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Starvation, bruce can be sassy too, comic clint is better than movie clint, i'll try to explain all of the medial stuff, sassy Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Rose/pseuds/Mel_Rose
Summary: Steve finally found bucky after 2 years of searching, but in those 2 years HYDRA has condemned bucky to die in the most painful and slow way possible. This Bucky Barnes is not going to give up, he beat the programing they implanted in his mind even as he wastes away Bucky Barnes is not going to die.





	

 

When Steve finally found Bucky he barley recognized him. All skin and bones, his hair looked more like straw than real hair, thin and brittle as if the slightest touch would send large clumps falling to the floor. His once olive skin was now practically translucent and covered with bruises and with both half healed and fresh cuts, his ribs, collarbones and hips looking like they might tear though at any second. His lips were cracked and bleeding, all to obvious that he was severely dehydrated. The only was Steve identified his friend was by his eyes although they were ringed with dark purple almost back bruises. The metal arm was a big help too but even than was in as rough shape as the rest of him, hanging limp by his side with most of the paneling missing. It felt to Steve like he had been staring at his friend for what felt like a life time just taking it all in. He could feel pinpricks of tears at his eyes and bile forcing his way of his throat. What made Steve snap back to the real word was the fear in his eyes. Steve slowly put his hands up to his helmet and removed placing it gentle on the floor along with his shield. Showing Bucky his hands to prove he was not holding a weapon or anything to further harm him. Steve tried to speak as gently as he could without his voice cracking so showing how close to crying he was.

 

         “Hey Buck you remember me? Its Steve.” He says to Bucky who hasn’t even made eye contact with him yet.

         “What took you so long Punk” Bucky finally says after about 30 seconds and Steve’s heart is doing backflips in his chest. He remembers, and he’s being sassy which has to be a good sign, right?

         “Come on buck let’s get you out of here.” Steve says grabbing his shield and placing it on his back, then he grabs Bucky’s hand and helps him to his feet. It takes them a while to make it out of the HYDRA compound and to the Quinjet which is parked outside. The base was located in rural Georgia as they stepped outside Bucky took a deep breath taking the the smell of peaches in the air.  The ramp opened to reveal Natasha and Bruce patiently waiting for them. Natasha’s face is composed as always but Steve sees the smallest flash of pity in her eyes. Bruce’s mouth was hanging open, but as soon as Steve made eye contact Bruce closed his mouth and started rattling off commands to both Natasha and Steve.

 

         “Put him on the gurney. Natasha if you could get us back to the tower it would be much appreciated.” Bruce said. Steve was now very grateful that Clint seemed to get injured on almost every mission, so the Quinjet was always stocked with medical supplies. Bucky sat on the gurney while Bruce started to drill him with questions.

 

         “When was the last time you ate or drank anything? Do you have any serious injures? Any allergies? Just tell me everything you can remember that might help me treat you.” Bruce said in practically a single breath.

 

         “2 weeks ago for the food, 4 days ago for the water. Couple of cracked or bruised ribs and I’m pretty sure a concussion but it not that bad. Steve knows my medical history/ family history. Now can I please have something to drink?” Bucky said back in the same semi-sarcastic tone that was giving Steve some major whiplash. Bruce nodded as he inspected Bucky’s arms. Grunting he grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Barnes with instructions to drink very slow.

         “The veins in your arms are shit, your too dehydrated. I’m probably going to have to put a central line in but there is no way I’m doing that while we are flying.” Bruce said putting away the standard IV kit he had pulled out. Looking to Steve and Bucky and noticing their confusion Bruce explained:

         “A central line is like a regular IV line that goes in your hand or elbow except it uses the the subclavian vein in your chest, underneath your collarbone. That way we can rehydrate, take blood, give medication to you all in one place. There is also the bonus of only getting poked with one needle instead of hundreds. “Bruce explained. Steve was constantly surprised with modern medicine, back in the 1920’s someone in Bucky’s condition would have been dead a long time ago.

“we’re about an hour out from the tower. Bruce should I have Tony prep the med lab?” Natasha asked from the cockpit.

“Yeah tell him to get a central line kit ready with saline, TPN, antibiotics, and b12. Also some sweats in the smallest waist size he can find.” Bruce said back to her.

“Would you mind if I examined you now Mr. Barnes?” Bruce asked turning back to Steve and Bucky.

“Go for it Doc. And please call me Bucky or James, Mr. Barnes makes me feel old.” Bucky said to Bruce as he started pulling things out of the medical/ Barton cabinet of the plane.

“ok James, I’m just goanna do a general check of everything, you know: heart, lungs, eyes, blood pressure you get the idea.” Bruce said. Steve had noticed that ever since Bruce got back together with his girlfriend betty he was a lot more relaxed and a lot less formal then he used to be. Steve could even see Stark was rubbing off on him a bit. Bruce was finally in a place where he was happy, he even finished his medical degree which took about a year and a half. Tony had a field day when Bruce had made the decision to go back to school, immediately coming up with new ideas to enhance the medical devices and machines in the tower. Tony had even converted a whole floor of the tower to a mini hospital. The thought of Tony seeing the state of Bucky’s metal arm made him chuckle to himself. Tony would probably start crying and yelling about how it was a crime against engineering then lock himself in his workshop and build a new one. Which just made Steve laugh harder.

“What are you laughing at punk?” Bucky asked starting at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

“Just thinking about Tony’s reaction when he sees the state of your arm.” Steve replied

“If he is anything like Howard then he’s probably goanna cry, then yell, then build a new one.” Buck replied while Bruce continued on with his exam.

“So Doc how long do you think it will take me to recover from …… This” Bucky gestured to his now visible ribcage.

“Honestly, if you didn’t have a variation of the super solider serum in you right now you would be dead. I surprised you are sitting and talking, you even walked which should have been impossible considering how weak your bones are. Its goanna be a long process but there are still some unknown variables in play right now that could affect your recovery.” Bruce said placing the stethoscope around his neck.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Tony called again to ask Bruce a couple more questions but for the most part the rest of the ride was filled with quite chatter between Bruce, Bucky and Steve. Although Natasha was trying to keep her emotions in check she could help but periodically listen in on their conversations. She was worried about having Barnes in the tower, he had nearly killed her and Steve in DC, but now when she heard him talking it was like a totally different person, even a semi-normal person.

As the Quinjet touched down on the landing platform of Avengers tower, and the ramp lowered Steve saw Clint and Tony waiting patiently at the bottom with a wheelchair.

“I can walk” Bucky said getting to his feet and then promptly fell with Steve catching him.

“No you can’t just take the damn chain Buck” Steve replied in a half serious tone.

“Fine, but at least help me walk to it so I don’t feel like a damn gimp” Buck shot back in the same half serious tone.

As the trio of Bruce, Steve and Bucky made their way to Tony. Clint walked up the ramp to Natasha.

“Nat, what the hell happened to him?” Clint asked. Natasha knew that the question had two sides. On one side what happened physically to Barnes, and on the other side what happened to the stone cold killer that was the Winter Solider. She could accurately guess on the physical side; Starvation, torture, isolation all the hallmarks of HYDRA. As for what happened to the Winter Solider she didn’t have a clue.

“Clint you know about as much as I do. That man is not the same one who put a bullet in me 5 years ago.” To say that Natasha was confused was an understatement which seriously pissed her off. She hated that a piece to the puzzle that was James Barnes was missing.

“$20 says Steve punches Tony before the day ends.” Clint said

“Clint I’m not betting against you.” Natasha replied

“WHYYyyyyyyyyy not” Clint whinned

“Because betting on things that you know are goanna happen is no fun” Natasha shot back before walking down the plane ramp and join the rest of the team inside.

 

 

 

 


End file.
